


Cooler.

by angelzmime



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (Not mentioned but still), (not relevant and also Techno is alos their brother but hes not here), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Clay | Dream, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Humor, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, One Shot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot Lives, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: Tommy has an important (not really) question for Dream and Schlatt.OR;Tommy asks if he's cooler than Tubbo, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Cooler.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hi!
> 
> No Tw's or Cw's needed for this one!!
> 
> here's a very short fluffy fic I wrote a while ago!
> 
> I hope u enjoy it!

Schlatt and Dream had been talking, not about anything important, when Tommy ran up to them dragging Tubbo along by his wrist. They'd looked over at the duo as they came to a stop in front of them, Tubbo almost tripping and falling as they did.

"What's up kid?" Schlatt asks Tommy, brow raised in a questioning manner.

"Schlatt! Am I cooler than Tubbo?"

Schlatt sputtered " _What_?"

"Am I cooler than Tubbo!"

"I-" Schlatt looked over at Dream with a pleading expression but Dream just shrugged as if to say 'Not my problem.' "Uhm-" he started as he turned back to the duo, looking them up and down for a moment before deciding some playful teasing wouldn't hurt the kid too much "Nah, Tubbo's way cooler than you, kid."

"What!!!! No way!"

"Yes, way."

Tommy let go of Tubbo's wrist and crossed his arms, pouting. Tubbo rubbed his back "It's okay Toms. I think-" Suddenly Tommy looked straight at Dream.

"Do you think I'm cooler than Tubbo?"

Dream stared at him for a moment, caught off guard. "I-" This time Dream looked to Schlatt for help and Schlatt shrugged just like Dream did, smirking the whole time. Dream rolled his eyes at the ram hybrid and looked back to Tommy, staring at the kid for a moment before coming to the same conclusion Schlatt did "No, Tubbo's way cooler than you Tommy."

Tommy threw his arms up the air "Why?! Why is he cooler than me?" He pointed at Schlatt.

"Uh- the horns duh." 

"Thats such a bullshit reason!" Tommy grumbled before pointing at Dream as well.

"Green, obviously."

"Really? Just cause you two- oh nevermind, you're both stupid!"

Tubbo gasped "That's mean Toms!!"

"I don't care." Suddenly Wilbur walked in and the blonde immediately yelled at him "Wilbur! Wilbur!!!"

The brunette chuckled "Heya Toms."

"Am I cooler than Tubbo?"

Wilbur looked him up and down for a moment before deadpanning "No." He'd heard what was happening from the other room and he thought adding onto the teasing wouldn't be too bad of a thing to do.

Tommy growled and crossed his arms again, glaring at the floor, mumbling curses and insults.

Schlatt, Dream, and Wilbur shared a look, they'd teased the poor boy enough. "How about this Toms." Wilbur started, waiting for his brother to look up at him before he continued "You might not be cooler than Tubbo-" Tommy rolled his eyes and Wilbur giggled "-but you are cooler than me, Dream, and Schlatt." 

Tommy's eyes widened "Really?"

"Really." the adults all said in unison.

"THATS POGGERS!!!" Tommy shouted at the top of his lungs and Tubbo laughed as Tommy dragged him back out of the room both of the kids yelling out thanks as the three adults simply chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!!
> 
> I hope u enjoyed that!!
> 
> Kudo's and comments appreciated!!


End file.
